


Wanna Bet

by mollymaukerie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Card Games, F/F, flirty bets, other character's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollymaukerie/pseuds/mollymaukerie
Summary: Yasha and Beauregard play a card game.





	Wanna Bet

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in over a year and it's femslash. Starting 2018 off right.

Since the dramatic interruption of the carnival show by strange undead townsfolk and the arrest of her closest friend, there were only a few words that could be used to describe Yasha’s state of mind.

Bored, frustrated, and mildly inconvenienced.

Mollymauk’s arrest was bothersome, to say the least. They were partners, of a sort. She wished she could chalk up his detainment to some bad luck and poor judgement of the town’s guards, but that would be an insult to Molly’s talent to run off at the mouth until it came back to bite him.

They were friends, or as close to friends as they could be, but she didn’t hesitate to turn tail when the shackles were brought out. She would have been clapped in irons next, and then she’d be useless to him. She didn’t need the scrutiny of the Crown’s Guard, and she was confident she could out-run the fools in uniform. If not, she was even more confident she could knock their heads together until it was no longer a problem.

The events of the carnival were troubling still, but little could be done on her end with Mollymauk behind bars. He was the better investigator of the two of them, or at least better at getting what they needed without having to break a few noses. Yasha doubted she’d be able to get to the bottom of what had transpired in the stage-tent by herself.

That motley crew of strangers had proven capable, though. More than capable – not that she couldn’t handle them if push came to shove.

A few hours later, a few passing guard rotations evaded, and she managed to slip into the Nestled Nook, that inn she and Mollymauk had found them in earlier. It was easy enough convincing them to lend her a hand in trying to free Mollymauk – or at least trying to convince the Crown’s Guard to let him out, but she was doubtful that would go well for anyone.

With a little planning in the far corner of the inn, it was decided that Jester and Nott would leave to scout out the local jail in Trostenwald. Not as fleet of foot compared to them, Yasha decided to let it pass, though she didn’t like the idea of the task falling to them without her watch. Though they had expressed some care for seeing him released, Yasha knew she was the only one among them willing to risk more than limb to free Mollymauk, if the opportunity arose.

It left her sitting hunched in the far booth of the Nestled Nook, tapping a bitten-down fingernail against the rim of another mug of ale the barmaid had given her free of charge. Behind her sat the half-orc and the human man, Fjord and Caleb, discussing that magical academy in the north. Their conversation interested her not one bit. She was otherwise occupied by the human woman sitting in front of her, chatting at her with a half-cocked grin and a leering eye.

Beauregard, or rather just Beau, as she had asked to be called. With tawny brown skin and dark hair, but sharp blue eyes, matching the coloured sash at her waist, nothing quite about her stood out aside from that smirk. She had a knowing look; an expression that to most would seem indifferent, even irreverent, yet her eyes were watchful, cautious. There was more to her, and Yasha almost despised the intrigue that it roused in her.

“You look kinda tense, you know,” Beauregard said, that grin disappearing slightly into her palm as she adjusted her elbow on the table.

“I don’t like sitting on my ass waiting like this,” Yasha replied with a huff. It was tedious, sitting around and doing nothing to advance their current predicament towards a resolution.

“Do you wanna, like, lift some weights? I weigh a decent amount,” Beauregard said, her grin growing, if at all possible. “Or if you want, I could give you a massage. I know a few tricks.”

Yasha levelled her with an even stare. Beauregard tilted her head just, letting the smirk show a little more, as well as the flirtatious nature of her gaze. Yasha let out a quiet sigh before raising her mug. “I bet you do,” she murmured into it before downing the last of the bitter amber liquid, the thick and matted braids of her hair sliding back across her shoulders.

“I do, actually, the human body has a lot of natural pressure points that relieve tension and stress,” she said, as if trying to hide the intent behind her words from just a moment ago.

“Not interested,” Yasha said and stared into her empty mug.

She heard Beauregard heave a sigh opposite her, her arms lifted into the air slightly in a defeated gesture. Yasha finally felt that heavy stare of hers slip away, and when Beauregard slid out of the booth to move across the inn, Yasha took a deep breath to calm herself, enjoying the moment of peace.

It was ruined, quickly, when Beauregard threw herself back down into the booth a few minutes later, placing a tray of drinks on the table before she began to shuffle a deck of tattered and stained playing cards.

“Oh, back so soon?” Yasha asked sharply.

“Look if I’m gonna be stuck waiting around for Jester and that creepy mask wearing goblin, I’m at least gonna enjoy myself,” Beauregard replied as she parted the deck and merged it again, letting the cards freely slide together.

“It’ll cost you,” Yasha said, half-joking.

“All good things do,” Beauregard said with a wink and another playful smirk tugged at her lips. “You know the rules?”

“Mhm,” she hummed in reply. Yasha had played enough card games with Mollymauk to know at least several rulesets off the top of her head. Whatever game Beauregard wanted to play wouldn’t phase her. Playing cards was at least better than waiting around making small-talk. “What’s the ante?” she asked as Beauregard finished shuffling the deck.

Beauregard reached into a pouch at her hip and began to lift some coin out, but after a quick glance at Yasha, she dipped her hand back in, seemingly changing her mind about her bet. She quickly produced a single gold coin that she placed on the table squarely between them.

“Your bet?” she asked, grinning a little, as if proud of forking out the gold. Perhaps she had recalled their little conversation outside the carnival tent earlier.

Yasha couldn’t hide the slight smirk that came to her lip when the idea of ruffling her feathers. “Why don’t you win and find out,” she said as she reached for a new drink.

Beauregard breathed out a laugh as she began to deal the cards out. Beauregard announced the playset and their benchmark, best three out of five. When her cards were dealt, Yasha pulled them closer towards her, lifting just the corner of the cards up to see their symbols.

It was easy for Yasha to bluff through her hands. A slight twitch of the brow, a curled upper lip. She was never truly displeased with her hand, although disappointed at her first two, but it was enough to make Beauregard feel as though she had won up until the cards were revealed.

To her credit, Beauregard won the first two rounds, hands down. A high and a low straight back to back, with Yasha having a poor hand in one, and all odds in the next. But luck has a funny way of running out when you need it most. Yasha claimed the next three hands without so much as a fuss. Two high straights, and a final three of a kind with a set of bronze dragons. Beauregard didn’t even bother to flip her final hand, and instead choose to look between Yasha and her cards with an expression of wild disbelief as she ran a hand across the shaved side of her head.

In her peripheral, Yasha saw a slight flash of soft blue from the back door of the inn, where Jester and Nott slipped back in, gesturing quietly for their small company to follow upstairs.

Hearing Fjord and Caleb raise from their seats and pass them on their way to the stairs to follow, Yasha slipped out of her seat to stand. She let her hand slide across the table, but she disregarded the coin that Beauregard had bet for their game, and instead raised her finger to Beauregard’s chin, lifting it slightly so that she could hold her gaze.

“Thanks for the distraction, Beau,” Yasha said, letting a smirk tug at the corner of her mouth as she let her hand fall, but not before tapping her chin gently to close Beauregard’s open mouth.

“No, no, thank uh…thank you,” Beauregard replied as Yasha began to move to the stairs.

Yasha spared a glance back at the table, catching sight Beauregard scooping up her single gold piece. She stood, lifting a mug of ale in the process, and proceeded to down it in a few deep gulps. Yasha heard the slam of the tankard and the heavy footsteps of Beauregard coming up after her a moment after she turned away.

As they made their way to Jester’s room, where they had agreed to talk, Beauregard asked what Yasha’s bet had been if she had lost. ‘Out of curiosity,’ she claimed, though Yasha could see the slight flush to her cheeks. Whether from the alcohol or the suggestion of the bet, Yasha could only hazard a guess.

Still, she couldn’t resist the chance to tease. Mollymauk was rubbing off on her. “You wanted to be cradled, didn’t you? Your loss though, still. Maybe next time.”

It didn’t escape her attention when Beauregard asked Fjord to practice that card game with her later that night after their little meeting.

Maybe luck would find its way back to her.

If it did, Yasha was certain she wouldn’t be put out by the loss.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mollymaukerie.


End file.
